The present invention relates to a novel and useful apparatus for indicating the position of a railroad switching point detector bar.
Railroad tracks are switched to allow trains to travel to either of two tracks which fork or split from a main track. Switch mechanisms have been deployed and used for many years by utilization of points or blades which are essentially moveable rails. Such points narrow to an edge at one end and allow the train to travel from a main track to either of two secondary tracks. Switching apparatuses which achieve this result utilize internal point lock rods that cooperate with and interact with a locking bar to holds the points against the fixed rails. Also, an internal point detector bar is employed in order to ensure that the points have completely moved against the fixed rail to achieve a proper switching of the tracks to avoid a derailment of the train. Thus, it is important to ascertain the position of the point detector bar before signals are generated indicating that it is safe for a train to travel along tracks and through the switched rails.
In the past, detection systems have been proposed which detail the movement of the points from one position to another during a switching operation. Unfortunately, the deterioration or wear of switch defecting components have caused breakdown of such detector systems and, and at times, have generated a false signal indicating that it is safe for a train to pass through the switched rails. Electronic sensors have proven not to be durable enough to operate over long time periods and have been, in general, unsuccessful in replacing mechanical systems.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,272 which details a vastly improved railroad switching indicator mechanism, and such United States Patent is incorporated by reference, as a whole, including the detailing of known prior art.
A railroad switching indicator which is reliable and accurate in indicating switching and locking of the points of a rail switching apparatus would be a notable advance in the field of transportation.